


You Can Count on Me To Misbehave

by joyfulJackalope, SleebyScribbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Brat Harry Anderson, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Earth C (Homestuck), Father/Son Incest, Incest, Longform RP Format, M/M, Mind Break, Non-con to Dubcon, Older Man/Younger Man, Papa Kink, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/pseuds/SleebyScribbles
Summary: Sixteen ain't so sweet.When Dave overhears an argument between Harry Anderson and John, he realises the teenager is wildly out of control and John seems to have no idea how to discipline him.Luckily, Dave's got an idea.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Harry Anderson Egbert, John Egbert/Harry Anderson Egbert
Kudos: 36





	You Can Count on Me To Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, massive dead dove: do not eat warning, yadda yadda
> 
> @joyfulJackalope as Dave, @SleebyScribbes as Harry and John.

It's just another typical day in the Egbert-Lalonde household.

All is quiet... Then it isn’t.

Of course, the dramatic daring thespian of Harry Anderson Egbert, is throwing a tantrum.

Now this would have been normal for a toddler or a young child, but Harry’s cusping the age of 16, and having a goddamn _tantrum._

" YOU CANT GROUND ME! I HAVE A FUCKING LIFE, DAD! IM SURE YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THATS LIKE!"

John is at the door to Harry's room, his arms crossed with a failed math test in one hand.

" Well I'm sorry Harry but this is unacceptable... C’mon kiddo. Just one weekend in without your phone. You can keep your tablet."

" THIS ISN’T FAIR!" Harry stomps his heels, his face red. " You’re blowing this up WAY fucking bigger then it is! Why does a fucking test matter!?"

John sighs and covers his face with a hand.

" Harry. Fine. Keep your phone, but no friends and you’re staying home. And that’s that."

With another boyish scream, he slams the door in John’s face.

John just blinks and walks away, looking embarrassed as he entered the living room.

See... Today John was supposed to hang out with his old pal, Dave, but ended up being caught up with another screaming match with his only child. He slumps down on the couch, grabbing his pipe.

Dave was just about to knock on the door when he hears a heated argument from inside. Harry, being the absolute primadonna he is, is loud enough for people to hear him down the street, let alone someone who's just standing outside the door. So when Harry storms out of the house, he runs slap-bang into Dave.

Dave grabs him, holding a hand over his mouth. "Come with me, Mr. Egbert-Lalonde." He uses his time powers to freeze the boy in suspended animation for now - it's been a while since he's used them, but he's pleased to find he hasn't gone rusty.

Really, the kid should know better. Doesn't he know who his father is? Who his Uncle Dave - technically his half-brother - is? John should have choked him out with his wind powers years ago, but he always had been a wuss. Jane's the only one of the Sassacre clan to have any semblance of mettle, as much as Dave dislikes her these days.

He shoves the frozen Harry in his car, and checks his Pesterchum.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:03pm.  
TG: yo, Egbert  
TG: sorry to bail on you like this, especially as we havent met up in a while, but jade's ill  
TG: got some fuckin yiff flu or something  
TG: yifflu  
TG: anyways i need to make sure she's ok, that she doesn't burn up or whatever

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 1:04pm.  
TG: if john asks you've got dog flu or some shit and i have to stay home to make sure you don't die  
GG: wait, what????

Of course Harry snuck out – he’s a bratty teen on the edge of rebellion and used to getting his way.

He was gonna run off to Vriska’s house for movies and make outs, but runs straight into Uncle/brother(?) Dave.

He’s frozen before he could finish his gasp.

John checks the ping on his phone with a frown.

EB: Oh dang.  
EB: I was hoping we could chill or something still.  
EB: Just had another fight with Harry and i feel something awful.  
EB: He ran off again.  
EB: Youre lucky you dont have to deal with teens.  
EB: Tell Jade I said hi! We can always hang out later.

Dave can't help but laugh. _Lucky I don't have to deal with teens? Come on, Egderp, you have the golden opportunity to slap this brat into submission and you aren't taking it?_

TG: damn i'm sorry to hear that  
TG: someone needs to get that kid straightened out, huh

He's put Harry in the front seat, mouth frozen on the verge of saying something, or perhaps just letting out a gasp of surprise. His frozen face looks odd, and may engender a double-take or two, but luckily Dave has tinted windows in his car. What can he say? He fucking loves tinted glass, on his face or on his car.

He pulls into his second flat on the edge between the suburbs and the city, something he'd bought as an investment opportunity only for no one to want to rent it. At least it was coming in handy now - and it was fully furnished.

Including the bedroom.

He unfreezes Harry, who finishes the gasp he was in the middle of. "Hey, kid. I hafta say, I'm not happy with how you've been treating your father."

Harry comes to in a car - in Dave’s car, holy _shit_ \- and he starts freaking the fuck out.

" Holy fucking - But that doesn’t give you the right to just - what the fuck! Oh my god -" Did Dave use his powers or whatever?!

His dad said that Dave was someone Harry could trust, so he calms down slightly, gulping down anxious breaths.

" D-did you freeze me? And... Where are we?"

Uncle Dave wouldn’t hurt him, right?

"I had to, dear. I couldn't have you throwin' a tantrum in my car, now, could I?" He smiles at him in what he hopes is an avuncular fashion, but the lust building up inside him is becoming hard to ignore, and he hopes it hasn't shown through. He doubts it; he may not be quite as good as Dirk in the art of the poker-face, but he was a damn sight better than most non-Striders. "We're at my second flat. I just wanna have a little talk with you, kid. We'd go back to my place but Jade's as soft as her brother; she'd hardly be useful right now."

" .... A little talk. Uhm... Okay...?" Harry fidgets with the rings on his fingers.

" I don’t get what we have to talk about, Dave. Like... I know I fight with my dad... a lot, but like... you’re my weird brother-uncle and don’t really get a say over me.”

_Weird brother-uncle?_ God, the absolute fucking nerve of this kid. "I'm still your elder relative, and you're going to show me some respect. And then you're going to show it to your father. He's still my best friend, and quite frankly, I have had enough of you talking to him like he's one of your bratty friends from school." Dave seizes Harry by the arm, dragging him into the flat.

" Hey - let go of me-"

Harry gasps as he’s dragged into the flat, digging his heels into the ground.

" Wai t- oh my God, this is a secondary location- MY MOM AND JOHN MULANEY WARNED ME ABOUT THIS!" Harry screamed his head off. “KIDNAPPING! I’M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

"Darling," murmurs Dave, grabbing Harry and pressing him against him. "No one's going to hear you. Nobody lives here." He manages to drag Harry into the flat, still kicking and screaming. You'd have thought such a loudmouth brat would have developed the muscles to back up his words. "And you aren't being _kidnapped_ , you fucking diva."

Harry goes quiet, but he looks pissed.

"Then take me home. I want to go home, you ass."

"Oh, no, not yet. We still haven't had that talk, have we?" The door to the flat clicks open and Dave shoves Harry inside, locking the door behind him. His hair, usually perfectly coiffed, is in disarray, and Dave really should not find that as hot as he does.

Come on, Dave, his conscience says quietly from the back of his mind. You can't do this. He's a kid, he's only sixteen.

Dave pushes the voice into the dark recesses of his brain, deep enough that he can no longer hear it. He grabs Harry again and sits down on the couch, shoving Harry over his knees and yanking down his pants. "Since no other approach has seemed to work, it looks like we're going to have get a little old-fashioned." He brings down his palm hard on Harry's surprisingly plump buttock.

Harry squirms and yelps as he’s shoved down onto Dave’s lap and – oh, there goes his pants.

"OH MY GOD-" He yelps as he’s spanked. _Like actually **spanked.**_ The threat his dad was never man enough to go through with.

"Let go of me! Dave you can’t be serious- Mom is gonna kill you, I swear-"

"I'm sure Roxy will understand, once I explain the situation. You're out of control, Harry. The only thing that can tame you now is a firm hand." He spanks Harry again, hearing him yelp, and his cock stirs to attention.

What? He's only human; get a bratty little twink in his lap, and he's going to get hard. "Count," commands Dave. "I'm going to give you ten."

" This is fucking _ridiculous_ ,” he hisses, his face turning red as he started to struggle, pushing off his lap.

He feels something rub against his stomach and his face pales.

" Are you-" He looked back at Dave, not meaning to look up from under his long eyelashes.

"Count," repeats Dave. "If you don't, I'll have to start from the beginning. Consider this your first." He slaps him, hard, and Harry's body convulses. He looks up beneath those long, long lashes, and Dave's heart jumps in his chest. "Am I what?" he asks, a smirk playing over his lips.

Harry yelps and quickly looks down at the floor as his body jolts forward.

" O-One!"

"Good boy," praises Dave, and hits him again. Harry's pale skin is beginning to bloom with rose, and he feels his cock swell to full-mast.

He cried out, his toes curling in his boots.

" T-Two-" Tears start to fall down his cheeks, streaking his eyeliner.

Just... Just ignore the boner. It’s nothing.

Dave didn't know he had a kink for running makeup until Harry's eyeliner starts to cascade down his cheeks. He wants to absolutely fucking wreck this boy. He continues spanking him, Harry counting like the good boy he's suddenly decided to be. "And there's ten," says Dave.

Harry hiccupped and sobbed the whole time, his ass absolutely sore.

" I wanna go home n-now."

"I know you do," says Dave softly. "But you can't, not yet. You need to take care of this." He cants his hips upwards, making sure Harry feels the drag of his erection over his stomach. "Come on, baby. On your knees."

_You need to take care of this._

Harry looks sick, his eyes widening.

" No- nononono- Dave, _please_." He quickly gets up, regretting that because it gave him undeniable proof that his sibling (uncle? Whatever the hell he was) got a boner from spanking him. That someone he trusted was treating him like this.

" C’mon Dave- just take me home. I’ll sit in my room and- and be good, okay?"

Dave laughs lightly. "Oh, I'd love to believe you, Harry, but you don't really have a good track record for that sort of thing, do you?" Dave shoves Harry off his lap, sending him to the floor, and drags him to his knees by his hair. "Come on. Be good for your big brother."

It hurt when he hits the floor, but he manages to scramble onto his knees, actually moaning as his hair was pulled.

"No! Wait - Dave!"

Harry's cut off as Dave shoves him face-first into his crotch, grinding against his face. Fuck, but it's been so long since Dave had done something like this - and Harry was just begging for it, looking and acting the way that he does. "Be good for me," repeats Dave. "You don't want me to tell your parents that you tried to force yourself upon me, do you?"

Harry shrieks and sobs as his face is forced against Dave's crotch. He can feel his cock rubbing up against his face.

" Wha- No! I didn’t-" he looked up at Dave with wide eyes. He’d never even had sex - or anything! He’d barely even just had his first kiss!

" Y-you’re blackmailing me-?" He choked out, his makeup now just smudges of black streaks on his face.

"Blackmail is such a dirty word," hums Dave. "I prefer to think of it as corrective therapy, to teach you to stop being such a brat. If I have to resort to unconventional measures, it's only because you've drove me to them." And because you're too fuckin' pretty for me to resist. "Unzip my pants. You do know how to do that, don't you?" asks Dave, voice dripping with condescension.

Harry grits his teeth and with shaky hands, unzips Daves pants.

" Youre disgusting..." He whimpered, trying to hide the fact that he had a hardon in his skinny jeans.

He had watched plenty of porn... And like the idea of being.. Forced.. But not like this.

"Speak for yourself," says Dave. "Don't think I haven't seen that little boner of yours in your jeans." His cock bobs up as Harry pushes his pants down, and smiles, nail flicking against the steel bar just above his glans. "Be careful with that."

" I could just bite you..." he mutters, staring at Dave’s cock and the... the _piercing_.

His mouth dries up.

Dave's teeth glints as he grins at him. "I really wouldn't recommend that, Harry. Remember, I'm a god. I can freeze you so you can't do anything and you'll wake up two hours later with my cum dripping from your holes, your ass burning after being pounded over and over and over. Now suck, nice and gently."

Harry lets out a soft sob.

He slowly kisses at the side of his shaft, lapping up the length like he’s seen in porn.

Dave moans quietly, head falling back. Harry's inexperienced, but his tongue is hot and wet, and he seems to have some sort of an idea of what he's supposed to be doing. "Good," praises Dave, running his hand through Harry's golden-blond hair. Suddenly, his fingers clench in the back of Harry's hair, pushing him forward and forcing his cock into his mouth until it hits the back of Harry's throat. "But not quite good enough."

The hand in his hair feels nice, but he’s still crying as his head is suddenly forced down.

He chokes, gagging as the tip of Dave’s cock hits the back of his throat.

" HHN- GGH-" He pushes at Dave’s legs, trying to pull back, to get away from him -

To _breathe._

Dave knows he really shouldn't be doing this, that he really shouldn't be getting off on having his best friend's teenage son - his own _brother_ \- choking on his cock, but Harry's eyeliner runs so prettily and his throat convulses so tightly when he gags. He's turning into his Bro, and he doesn't care.

He holds Harry's head steady, and pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in, and he can feel the way Harry sobs around him.

As his head get pulled back, he gasps in air, physically trembling as he struggled in Dave’s grip.

"I’m Sorry!- GHK-"

He chokes and gags as the back of his throat was roughly hit, and he heaves.

Dave grimaces, and lets go of Harry's hair, allowing him to catch his breath; the last thing he wants is the kid spewing on his dick. He takes himself in hand, stroking slowly. He doesn't mean to bring himself off, but the sight of Harry's red face gasping, drool dripping down his chin, is just too fucking much. Dave grabs his jaw with his other hand, and his cum splatters into Harry's mouth, some going over his face.

"Swallow," commands Dave.

Harry catches his breath, luckily able to keep himself from throwing up, but he’s still sobbing horribly.

The salty taste hits his tongue and splatters over his cheek, and it was warm and _ew -_ why did pornstars think this tasted good?

He tries to spit it out, shaking his head.

Dave's expression darkens, and his hand strokes through Harry's hair, deceptively gentle. "Oh, Harry. You _really_ shouldn't have done that." He shoves Harry onto his back, pinning his wrists against the leg of the coffee table, and Dave scrabbles for his belt, using it to tie Harry to the table.

His throat is burning but he still starts to scream, kicking his legs out as he fights his older brother... He thought he could trust him!

" DAVE NO - STOP I’M SORRY STOP STOP STOP!"

Dave advances slowly, enjoying the way Harry thrashes against his restraints. Aw, the kid actually thinks he has a fighting chance. _Adorable_. He rips off Harry's pants, seeing with no small amount of satisfaction that he's still half-hard, despite everything. He realises he can't take off his shirt due to the belt, and sighs. Great forward planning as always, Strider.

He goes to the bedroom, riffling in the drawers for some scissors, and - oh? What's this? He'd completely forgotten he'd stashed handcuffs in here. He takes it back, he's a _fantastic_ forward planner.

He returns, replacing the belt with the cuffs - of course Harry struggles against him, but the kid is like 1% muscle and 99% brat - and cuts a neat line up the front of his T-shirt. He realises he could have taken it off when he'd switched to the cuffs, but there's stark terror in Harry's eyes when he sees the blades, and he can't resist that. He trails the tip of the scissors gently down Harry's stomach, and taps them against his cock lightly. "What should I do with you...?" He puts the scissors down, but Harry doesn't have any time to relax, because suddenly Dave's letting out a hot stream of piss over Harry's chest and groin, sighing with relief. "God, you're gorgeous. You were born for this, weren't you? How nice of my John and Roxy to get together and gift me with such a pretty little toy."

His screaming doesn’t stop, just has gasping breaks in between.

" NO- WAIT DAVE UNTIE ME - " He panics as Dave leaves the room, leaving Harry with his pants down, tied to a coffee table.

He just wants to be home.

He wants to go home and hug his dad and cry into his arms like he did when he was five and got scared of the boogeyman. Well, he’s real again, and this time John isn’t here to scare it away.

Dave comes back with handcuffs and scissors, ruining his T-shirt and he squirms and sobs.

“No - No!" But he stills, not struggling as he feels the blade. "Dave... B-big brother please.." He watches as Dave sets the scissors down.

Then Dave is _pissing_ on him and he closes his eyes tight, bursting into a new round of sobbing.

Dave starts to harden again as Harry calls him big brother, his breath shuddering. He shakes the last drops of piss from the tip of his cock and strokes his cock, making it harden fully. He must have been a kid the last time he'd had a refractory period this short, perhaps long enough ago that he'd been Harry's age.

Harry sobs and sobs, his entire face shining with tears. "You're gonna get dehydrated, the amount you're cryin'," says Dave. "Shoulda made you drink it. Oh well. Too late now." He kneels beside him taking Harry's wet face gently in his hands and leaning in to give him a jarringly gentle kiss, lips moving slowly against his.

Harry feels disgusting, his body hot from the piss now coating his lower torso.

Then Dave kisses him, and Harry does the only thing he has the power to do - he bites his lip, hard.

Dave hisses, rearing back and putting his hand to his lip. When he draws them away, he sees a smear of scarlet on his fingertips. "You little _bitch_ ," Dave snarls, and backhands him across the face with as much force as he can muster. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" He hums thoughtfully. "You know, scratch what I said before about freezing you again. I want you to be awake while I punish you, I want you to be lucid, I want you to feel _everything_."

He shoves Harry's thighs upwards and shoves his ankles behind his neck - ah, the youth with their delicious flexibility. He finds it quite ironic that Tavros is the one with the word 'gymnast' in his Pesterchum handle, because it looks like it would fit Harry far better. He binds his ankles together with the belt, exposing his puckered hole, and Dave smirks. The kid looks like a trussed-up chicken.

OK, that's not very hot. Don't think about chicken during this sort of activity, Strider.

Harry yelps as he’s slapped, actually stunned into quiet.

" D-Dave..." He trembles. Then he gets an idea - something that might save him.

" SKY, CALL MOM!" he screams, trying to activate his phone as he struggles against Dave, tying his ankles up by his neck.

Dave laughs. "Oh, Harry. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Of course I turned your phone off. In fact, it's in the car. Sorry, kiddo." He spits into his hand, smearing it over his fingers. "You know, if you'd been good, I might have given you some lube. But you've lost that privilege now."

His index finger pushes into him, and _oh_ , Harry's far too tight. He mustn't have even fingered himself there, not even once.

Dave curls his finger, searching for his prostate. He wants to hurt him, but he also wants Harry to feel good; so good that by the time he's finished with him, the brat's going to be begging him to be fucked open on his cock.

Harry's eyes stare up into Dave’s and he just... loses it.

This is happening. It hurts and feels wrong and Dave’s being so scary and he _hates_ this. He just wants to go home.

" Sorry- sorrysorrysorry please- I’ll be good- please- I’ll – I’ll be good- l-lube p-please-" he chokes out, barely breathing from the panic attack wracking his body.

Harry looks so pathetic, whimpering and crying and covered in piss, but instead of making Dave take pity on him, it just makes him want to wreck him more. His finger invades Harry deeper, and he feels the unmistakable little bump of his prostate. Dave smiles wickedly, massaging it unrelentingly.

Harry shuts his eyes tight, hating this, hating Dave- it hurt and _hurt_ until Dave presses against a sweet spot inside of him and there’s a _hot pressure_ in his lower stomach.

"Ah! No nononono stop it!" He doesn’t know what Dave was _doing_ to him but it hurt and _felt good_ but still HURT.

"Stop?" chuckles Dave. "Why should I stop? Don't you want to feel good?" A hand roams over Harry's torso. He's so pale, as pale as his mother; there's no trace of John's tanned skin, the only flickers of his father in his striking blue eyes - now screwed shut - and adorably goofy overbite. His finger traces Harry's tender areola softly, almost gently, and the pad of his finger rubs against Harry's pink nipple, causing it to pebble beneath his touch.

Harry whines, thrashing under Daves touch. He doesn’t want his first time to be taken like this! ~~Or maybe he does~~ _No._

The position is humiliating, he can’t move- it ~~starts to feel good~~ hurts and now Dave’s hand is touching his chest.

" P-ll-eaase..."

"Please what?" coos Dave. "Stop? Give you more? Come on, use your words." He can tell Harry's starting to feel good, because his sphincter is starting to relax around his finger as the pleasure melts the tension from Harry's muscles. His other hand runs down Harry's stomach, feather-light, and wraps around Harry's straining cock. Circumcision isn't really a thing in Earth C, except for religious reasons, and Dave slowly pulls Harry's foreskin past his glans as he rubs him, focusing on a little ridge near the head of his cock. "Why don't you come for your big brother, Harry?"

He’s so confused, locked in pleasure and the pain is _melting_ away. "P-please... N-not like this? I’ll be good..." He squirms in his binds. "P-please!" His dick’s being teased, and a bead of pre drips from the tip.

Oh, that pretty little bead of dew at the tip of Harry's cock is just impossible to resist. Dave bends his head, taking Harry into his mouth, tongue swiping greedily at his slit. He gives a muffled moan and takes him to the back of his throat; Harry's surprisingly well-endowed for his age, and the heavy weight on his tongue makes Dave's own cock strain with desperation.

"Ahh!" He gasped out- finally cumming down Dave’s throat. Oh god - his first blowjob too -

What _isn’t_ Dave taking from him?!

It's been a while since Dave's swallowed a load, but he takes to it with remarkable aplomb, swallowing down Harry's surprisingly substantial release. Harry's gasping and whimpering and _squirming_ so prettily, and Dave shivers in desire. He pulls his finger out of him and places his two first fingers in his mouth, allowing some of Harry's cum which had pooled in his mouth to drip down before sliding them back into Harry.

Harry whimpers and his struggle weakens. "P-please... Stop..." He sobs softly. "C-can my first time at l-least be in a bed... I w-wont kick- or- or- or fight."

Dave's feeling magnanimous. What is a god if not merciful, after all? "Alright," says Dave, caressing his cheek. He undies Harry's restraints, picking him up bridal style. "You'd better not fight, though," he whispers against his gold-blond hair. "You're going to be good for your big brother, aren't you?"

Harry curls up in Daves arms. "Yeah... Yeah I’ll be good... B-big bro.” He flashes Dave a nervous smile. He just needs to get through this.

Then he could go home hopefully... and tell his mom and dad. They would believe him.

Aww, the kid's still nervous. Dave would have thought an orgasm would have calmed him down, but it seems it hasn't. Well, he's just going to have to give him more; make him cum so many times that Harry's a drooling, brainless slut beneath him.

He places Harry on the bed and crawls over him, peppering soft kisses down his chest and flicking his tongue teasingly against his nipple, cock grinding against his thigh. "Such a pretty boy," he murmurs.

Harry grips the bed under him. He hates this so much. Why? Why _him_? It could have been anyone else but Harry has look up to _him._

Dave's lips trail upwards, skimming the front of Harry's throat before kissing him softly. His lips are a little chapped, but plump and oh-so-kissable. He doesn't use his tongue yet, simply moving his lips against Harry's, trying to coax them open.

"Mnmnn!" Harry gasps in surprise as he’s kissed, fighting the urge to push him away. He feels gross, disgusting under Dave.

But he told Dave he’d be good- so he slowly kisses back with teenage experience.

Harry's sloppy and hesitant, but Dave doesn't care; all he can feel is elation that he's _kissing him back._ "Good boy," he praises, and rolls Harry onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Despite his earlier threat, Dave's still feeling merciful, so he grabs some lube from the beside drawer and slicks up his fingers, sliding the cool digits into Harry's hole. He's still tight, and _hot_ around his digits, and Dave bites his lip before wincing. Goddamn, he'd almost forgotten the brat had bitten him there.

Harry grips at the bed and whines, hiding his face in the sheets as he lay on his stomach.

Fingers still felt odd inside him and he squirms, accidently rocking back against him. "D-Dave!"

Dave's cock is fucking _burning_ , and God, he knows he should prep the kid more, but he can't - can't fucking hold on anymore -

He removes his fingers, and slowly pushes the head of his cock past Harry's sphincter, hands gripping his hips. "Oh _fuck-_ Harry, you feel so good-" With a whimper, Dave snaps his hips forwards, sheathing himself fully inside Harry, hands clenching on his delicate hip-bones. " _Harry -!"_

"AHHHH!" His eyes roll back and his body goes slack.

There’s a cock.

_In him -_

Hands on his hips -

Filling him up.

" D-Dave!"

"Yes, baby bro, _fuck,_ say my name -" Dave pulls Harry's head up for another kiss, almost as sloppy and desperate as Harry's previous efforts to reciprocate. Harry's so hot, so tight, so fucking good for him - "Ha- _ah-rry,"_ he gasps into his mouth. "Fuck..."

Then he _hits_ something deep inside Harry and he _shatters_. He grips at Dave’s shoulders, kissing back with lust and desperation and _need._ "Mnhn! Please- Dave- m-more-" he chokes out, his legs wrapping around the elder’s throat. "P-please big bro! F-fuck me!"

Hell.

Fucking.

_Yes._

Dave's got him.

He thrusts into Harry as hard as he can, so hard he bounces against the mattress. "You're my little whore, aren't you, Harry? Are you your big bro's fucktoy?"

" Y-Yes! Dave! Yesyesyesyes-" he drools. His breath is forced out of his mouth from the _pressure_ of Dave fucking him. His toes curl behind Dave’s waist.

" Please please please-" He sobs in pleasure, his face flushes red and his hair now just messy curls.

"Knew you'd break. Bratty little sluts like you always do." He kisses Harry's neck gently before sucking hard, a reddish-purple mark blooming over Harry's skin like a brusied overripe peach. Dave groans as he feels his climax approach, and his release pulses inside Harry's tight little hole. There isn't as much as he wanted - he wanted to leave Harry _dripping_ \- but that's his fault; he should have had more self control before instead of making Harry suck him off to completion. He strokes Harry's cock frantically, hips still moving lazily, determined to only pull out of him when he gets too soft.

Harry cries out and bucks up into his hand as he quickly came, not as much as last time but splattering white on Dave’s hand.

" F-fuck-!" He’s overstimulated and it feels _so good._

"Good boy," purrs Dave, and holds up his hand for Harry to lick clean. " _Such_ a good boy. I think you've learned your lesson now, hmm? It's time to go home."

Harry slowly licks his hand clean.

Home? _Wait, something was wrong –_

"Are you okay, Harry?" asks Dave as a flicker of something goes through Harry's expression. He lowers his hand slowly.

"Y-yeah," he nods. " I’m just tired.." He yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Hmm. Well, come on, let's get you in the car." Dave stares at him, red eyes burning into his baby blues. "I can count on you not to tell anybody about this, right lil bro?"

" Y-yeah... Of course, big bro." He kisses Dave’s cheek with a blush.

"Good boy." Dave draws him in for one last, lingering kiss before making his way over to the alchemiter. A few moments later, he was throwing a shirt at Harry, an exact duplicate for the one he'd cut up before. "There you go. Get dressed."

Harry sits up with a whine, pulling his shirt on. "Can you carry me... B-big bro?"

_Such a spoiled little thing._ "Fine," huffs Dave, and carries him in his arms bridal style. It's difficult, but not impossible, to open the doors one-handed; he hasn't been lax about maintaining his muscles since his Sburb days. He finally puts him down at the door, opening the door for him. "Your carriage awaits, Your Highness."

"Thank you..." Harry kisses his cheek and quickly gets into the car.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: yo i got some good news and some good news  
TG: the first good news is that jades feelin a lot better  
TG: and the other good news is i found your layabout son on the way to vrissys  
TG: thought youd appreciate me bringin him home

"That's our cover story, yeah?" says Dave as he repeats what he's just typed. Yeah, he shouldn't be texting and driving, but he's going slow and this is a pretty deserted road.

"Yessir,” Harry huffs, hugging his knees. He feels dirty.

EG: Thanks dave. At least i can count on you.

They pull up outside John's house, and Dave allows himself one last pet of Harry's hair before they climb out. He rings the doorbell, and waits for John to appear. "Yo, Egbert. Here's your little hellspawn." He gestures towards Harry.

Harry walks into the house with a huff, but not really feeling it to really argue. "Yeah yeah yeah, I’m going to my room."

Dave cocks an eyebrow at John, the arch appearing from beneath his shades. "You gonna let him act like that?"

John sighes a bit. "I’ll go talk to him. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. Let me know how it goes. And don't be too soft on him, will ya?"

"I’ll try." He pats Dave’s shoulder and heads inside.

Dave hovers for a moment. "Maybe I should come with you. Make sure you're doin' it properly."

" Dave... I think I can handle this." John snorts. "You don’t have a kid."

Dave taps his fingers against the frame of the door. "Are you sure?"

He hesitates. "Fine... C’mon." He lets Dave in.

He steps over the threshold, sprawling on the couch as though he belonged there. "Harry! Come down here!"

John sits down next to Dave, trying to emulate his coolness.

Harry limps down the stairs with a whine. "Y-yeah, big bro?" _Why was he still here?_

Dave flinches minutely when Harry calls him that; he's never called him that before today, he's always been Uncle. Hopefully John will think it's just a sign of his disrespect rather than the freaky sex thing it actually is. "Your father has something to say to you." He lightly elbows John as surreptitiously as he can.

John grunts and stands up. "You’ve been really disrespectful lately. Especially to me and that’s uh, that’s unacceptable."

Harry pales a bit and plays with the zipper on his jacket, looking down. "Yeah uh... Sorry."

Dave smiles to himself; he really had managed to teach the brat a lesson, it seemed. "Well, that went well." Dave stands up and ruffles Harry's hair. "Guess I'll be off, then." He gives one last stern look at Harry, reminding him not to tell.

Harry flinches back from his hand, waiting for Dave to leave.

"Papa..." Harry suddenly sobs and hugs John. " Papa- I’m scared- Dave touched me and - and-" He starts to break down. "And he spanked me and - he took my virginity - it hurt-"

John looks surprised, looking down at Harry. He looks so innocent and vulnerable... He hadn’t called John 'Papa' in years.

Well... Roxy _is_ gone for the weekend.

"Sport... Maybe I shoulda... Done that. You were being bad."

Harry’s heart breaks. "What?"

John grabs Harry by the hair and bends him over his lap. "I’m sure you were supposed to keep that a secret, huh?"

He slaps his hand down on Harry’s ass, his other hand grabbing his phone and calling Dave.

Dave's hand is on the car door when John rings him. "He said what? Yeah, I'll come back... yeah, I haven't left yet." He drops the phone in his pocket and walks back inside to see Harry over John's lap, and there's a look in John's eyes that Dave doesn't think he's ever seen before.

Dave's mouth goes dry. "Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Look what you've made your papa do."

" Let me go!" Harry squirms. “I want mom- let me go!" He sobs and kicks.

John just tsks and pulls down Harry’s pants. "Hey Dave. How ‘bout you show me how you punished my baby boy?"

"Never thought you'd be this freaky, Egderp. You've always been a real stickler for morals; I remember you lecturing me when I told you I had a crush on Dirk. Guess Harry's just that fuckin' pretty, huh?" Dave kneels down, kissing Harry's cheek. "Did you tell him the truth, baby bro? Did you tell him how you screamed and begged for more when I fucked you?"

" Hey look... He looks just like his mother... And he’s been such a brat that I need to use extreme measures." John holds Harry down by his hair.

“Noooo!!! No! Don’t touch me!"

"You can take his ass, if you want," says Dave. "Slut might still be a little sloppy though." He strokes Harry's cheek. "Go on. Tell your papa how much of a slut you are."

"I’m not a slut!" Harry snarls.

John grits his teeth and slaps Harry hard enough to leave a handprint on his face. "Do not talk back, Harry Anderson."

Harry freezes up.

"... I-I’m a slut... P-Papa..."

"Take him," whispers Dave, voice hoarse. His little childhood crush on John is suddenly beginning to stir again, and he needs to see him pounding into Harry _now._

John pulls Harry up by his hair, making him sit on his father’s lap, his back to John’s stomach.

" Dave, could you be a bro and get my cock out?"

Dave'd had fantasies of John saying the same thing hundreds of times before, but he'd never quite foresaw _this_ circumstance. "Yeah," says Dave, fumbling at the waistband of his pants and pulling him out, and oh. Oh _fuck_ , Egbert is packing _heat_. Poor Harry was in for one wild ride.

Dave strokes Harry's thighs, almost soothingly. "Don't cry, Harry. Don't you remember how good you felt bouncing on my cock?"

"Thanks." John lets out a little groan. He starts undoing Harry’s jeans.

Harry whines and squirms. "No... No I don’t wanna... Please don’t make me."

John rips his jeans down. "Mind pulling these off him?"

Dave obliges, tossing them across the room, He kisses the tip of Harry's cock gently, tongue swirling around his shaft, determined to remind him of his previous pleasure. "Just relax, baby," he coos. "You moaned like a whore on your big brother's cock. Don't pretend you don't want your papa to do the same to you."

Harry whimpers, unable to kick as John’s holding his legs up with one hand. John chuckles a bit. "He’s right, Harry. C’mon, moan for me." He guides himself right into Harry’s sloppy, cum-filled hole.

Harry's eyes widens and he cries out in pleasure and pain. "P-papa!"

Dave groans, wrapping a hand around his cock. He wants to shove Harry on his hands and knees, force his cock down his throat, but he wants to hear him pleading for his Papa's cock first. "Fuck, Harry - you look so good like this -"

"Doesn’t he?" John grins as he pistons up into his son.

" P-papa! Ah! F-" Harry sobs. He’s terrified, but it feels so good. He looks up at Dave with a open mouth, his tongue hanging out.

"Good little slut," Dave purrs. "Remembering your place now, aren't you?" He licks the head of Harry's cock, weeping with pre-cum, and makes a hum of satisfaction in the back of his throat before taking it all into his mouth, a hand flying up to massage Harry's balls.

"AHH!!! Y-yes!" Harry nods and cries out with a whine, not able to buck into Dave’s mouth.

John doesn’t stop, slamming up into Harry with reckless abandon. He hasn’t fucked like this in years and _God,_ it feels good. He’s already throbbing.

" Fuck – normally I don’t take sloppy seconds- but I’ll let it slide cause it’s yours, Dave."

He comes hard, white splattering on Harry’s thighs from overflow.

Dave licks his release from Harry's thighs, then throws Harry to the floor, shoving into him. He's a little looser than before, but he still feels absolutely gorgeous. "Fuck, fuck - I'm gonna have to come over and do this more often - come and keep you in line -" His hand circles Harry's throat, pressing down.

John watches, panting as he regains his stamina. Harry yelps but is soon back to moaning as he’s shoved down and used.

" W-wai- wait- ah!" Harry gasps as he quickly came, choking on the lack of air.

He comes as soon as Dave starts choking him. Of course he does, the little slut.

Dave releases inside him with a shudder, fluid mingling with John's. All he can do for a moment is hold Harry, breathing heavily, overwhelmed. " _Such..._ a good boy..."

"He is such a good boy... when he's not being a brat." John snorts.

Harry just drools into the carpet, completely overwhelmed and blindsided.

“Something tells me he's not going to be so much of a brat anymore." Dave smiles down at Harry, his limp body the very definition of well-fucked. "And if he is, we know how to keep him in line."


End file.
